


A/N 3 notice

by SandyRoses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyRoses/pseuds/SandyRoses
Summary: h
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	A/N 3 notice

i'm ia rn sorry don't know when i'll be back but thanks for not screaming at me


End file.
